Enemies Unit
by pandora666
Summary: sailormoon and DBZ AU, B/V. Michiru has died and now Bulma most take her place. Vegeta fallows her because of a treaty CC has made with his planet. More inside as always R and R.
1. meetings

Ok Peps her is my newest story I hope you like it. It is a AU B/V get together. IN this AU Bulma is a sailor senshi. I would tell you more but it would give to much away. Beware however there is some bashing of the sailor moon characters.  
  
******************************  
  
Vegeta sat in the kitchen at the CC home. He had been there for over 3 months now against his own will. It had been his father's wish that he come to earth and establish a treaty with the CC for they had the best technology in the world. Why they did not just take over the Earth was a mystery to him, they had the strength and power. Then the technology would be all theirs with out a treaty. King Vegeta, however, wanted a treaty saying people are more productive when not enslaved.  
  
There was also the little matter that Frieza wanted Earth as well. That was why Vegeta had come to spend a year with the Briefs because they had been given a deal by both empires and told to decide in a year which side they we're on. In hopes of improving their chances of getting a treaty King Vegeta saw it fit to send Prince Vegeta to live with them as a good will gesture.  
  
In the end Prince Vegeta did see his father's point though he would never say as much. The old man would get too much of an ego boast at that. Also as much as he loathed admitting it, he was starting to like this place called Earth. Though its people lacked strength it had its good points or rather its good point Bulma Briefs the heiress to the CC. Who was perfect for a verbal spare at all times, since earth lacked anyone good enough for an actually spare.  
  
This was going on in Vegeta's head as he waited for breakfast in the kitchen at the Briefs. He was wearing his sweaty spandex from his early morning training they where royal blue a long with white boots and gloves. Since he had been here he had gotten into a schedule of training in the GR room that Bulma had built for him before he had come most likely against her will. Since she hated working on anything for him. Regardless he trained in the morning. Then he would eat breakfast with Bulma. Quickly take a shower and head of to high school with her.  
  
Originally he had not planned on going there and just staying at the Briefs house all day. Bulma's mom, however, had made him rethink that in the first day. She would not leave him alone to train in the GR room after Bulma went away. It was like she needed someone around to bother. With Bulma and her father gone, that left Vegeta. Poor him.  
  
In the end school was not that bad he had all of his class with Bulma. This was mainly because the school wanted him to feel at ease and figured since he lived with Bulma it would be better to stay with her for the day. She also had the knack of being able to calm him down before he blew demolished the whole school. At first it had seemed horrible but over time he discovered that him and Bulma were, a lot alike, and it was not all bad hanging out with her. Sure, she had speck of her moms perky personality, but only showed around her friends. To all those who did not know her, she was a real bitch and rather condescending, much like himself.  
  
Vegeta wondered what had made her this way a few times. He had his reasons for being an ass for example the way he was raised. Bulma, however, seemed to have a rather normal home life and loving family. Granted he liked her, the way she was and would never dream of changing her at least not to much, she could use a mute button though.  
  
The sound of Bulma sitting down next to him got him out of his train of thought. That day she had decided to wear black hip hugging cargo pants with army boots and a tight black baby tee. To this she had added a chain cross necklace and a few silver rings in her 5 ear peircings.  
  
He loved the way she dressed. It was so much like himself, though he would wear the sign of the house of Vegeta and not a cross.  
  
Smirking at her, to see if he could get a rise out of her he dug into the food that Bulma's mom had just placed before him. For ten minutes flat, he was totally into his food due to his saiyan appetite. As he started to fill up, however, he watched Bulma slowly eat her bowl of cereal. Then the most unexpected thing happened.  
  
Out of no where Bulma dropped her spoon and screamed "MICHIRU."  
  
Bulma's mom dropped the plate of food that she was taking to Vegeta. He caught it and stared at Bulma wondering what was wrong. Being to arrogant too ask, he waited till Bulma's mom did.  
  
After a few seconds of staring blankly; Bulma started to go misty eyed, which Vegeta had never seen before. Even the time when she had been working on the GR to fix it and Vegeta lost track of an energy blast and it hit her in the shoulder causing extreme pain and leaving a scar. Even then she had not cried or even blacked out. Now however she looked total ready to go into a full-out breakdown.  
  
Miss Briefs found her voice "Bulma, what is wrong?"  
  
This got Bulma out of her trance. She stared at Vegeta and her mom then took a deep breath. "Michiru has died."  
  
Mrs. Briefs ran over to hug Bulma, who was blinking away the tears that threatened fall. Looking her daughter in the eye she responded after the hug. "I'm sorry you have lost your sister."  
  
Vegeta just about fell out of his chair he had no knowledge of Bulma having a sister. Also why was Mrs. Briefs not affected by this if it was her child? She should be crying not comforting Bulma. Deciding it was time to butt in he turned Mrs. Briefs and proceeded with his interrogation knowing, that it was unlikely that Bulma would be taking right now.  
  
"Woman what the hell is going on?"  
  
In a cheerless voice Bunny Briefs responded, "Vegeta I think there is something you should know about Bulma. She is not really our daughter we adopted her about 10yrs ago. Before she came to live with us, her and her sister lived in an orphanage. Their parents are a mystery. Nothing was known of them. They were just found somewhere when Bulma was a baby and her sister was about 3."  
  
Nodding his understanding Vegeta went on "That still does not explain how she knew her sister was dead."  
  
Thinking for a moment Bunny answered, "It is weird... Bulma has always had a mind link with her sister. Though they have not seen each other in over 10 yrs, they know everything that is happening in each others' lives. Bulma has told me a little about this link all I know is that it is strong and that they can feel each other through it as well."  
  
This link that Bulma had with her sister reminded Vegeta of saiyan bonding in away, giving him an idea of how it worked. Deciding there was little more that he could gather from Bunny Briefs he decided to go and train.  
  
Just as he was leaving the house he overheard Bulma speaking softly to her mother, "She will come you know. Haruka. I must take my sister's place."  
  
This made Vegeta wonder where was she going and why. He decided to stay around just a little longer to see what would be come of this. Hiding around the corner that lead into the kitchen he waited to see what more would be said.  
  
Sadly, Bunny replied, "I know Bulma dear." And then, almost begging, she added, "but are you sure you have to go."  
  
Taking a deep breath Bulma responded "Yes,.. I'm sure I have to go. Haruka will be here by tomorrow to take me to Tokyo. For I must take my sister's place whether I want to or not. In all truth I would love to stay, however, is not my choice. You must understand."  
  
Crying in defeat Bunny, "But I do not understand Bulma... I just do not understand"  
  
Hugging Bunny tightly Bulma whispered in her ear "Nor will you ever."  
  
Sniffing Bunny asked a question that bad now began weighing on her "Will you return?" Bulma's head lowered before she responded, "I do not know."  
  
Much to their shock Vegeta entered the room at this time. In a commanding voice he said "Woman, you cannot leave, for you are part of this treaty with my planet." Vegeta knew in reality that though she was part of the treaty, she really did not have to stay. Some part of him, however, wanted her to. He figured it was because she was the only one who could repair his GR fast enough. Though, deep down he knew it was for another reason but this one he ignored.  
  
A fury ignited in her blue eyes, Bulma spat, "I must, leave, Vegeta for what I have to do is far more important then this treaty with your planet. I have no choice."  
  
This enraged Vegeta. How dare she go against him? "NO woman you will stay."  
  
Almost at the point of tears Bulma coldly stated, "I cannot. This is not my choice, Vegeta I have to go. Like you I have a role to play." Presenting the room to him, "This life I live now is not the one I was meant to. Now that my sister has died I must take her place and live the life I was supposed to. I leave tomorrow and that is final."  
  
Vegeta just growled at this and then forcefully stated. "Fine, woman, I will go with you. This treaty may mean little to you, but not to others. And since you are part of this company's future you will play a major role in this treaty. If you die it might not be upheld therefore I'm with you."  
  
Bulma's eyes bulged at this statement. He could not come with! Knowing there was no way to dissuade the argent prince Bulma muttered under her breath, "Haruka will not like this, nor will the others."  
  
Snickering at her statement Vegeta left to train as she yelled at him. "Be ready by 9am tomorrow! I will bring a capsule with your GR room in it, so you do not go crazy arragonetstuckupbasturedmonkey."  
  
He yelled back "Fine woman."  
  
The next morning came quickly for all. By 8:45, everyone was ready and waiting for Bulma and Vegeta to leave. Bunny looked like she was on the verge of tears as Dr. Briefs held her comfortingly. Normally he would have been working in his lab by now but he needed to comfort Bunny as well as say good bye to Bulma. Vegeta had forgone his usual morning training in order to think about what was to come.  
  
Eventually the last of the time ticked by, with little comment from anyone. Just as the clock in the living room hit 9 there was a knock at the door. Getting up Bulma went to answer it.  
  
Standing patently outside of the door was Haruka in her usual business like out fit that made her look more like a guy then a girl. It was as stake contrast to the tight baby tee Bulma wore along with cargo pants. After looking her over fast Bulma just hugged her and allowed her to enter the living room. Whispered "It is good to see you again, Haruka. It has been to long."  
  
Looking sadly into Bulma's sea blue eyes she nodded, for her eyes reminded her to much of her dead sister. "Yes, it has been."  
  
Once in the living room, Bulma introduced everyone. Everyone, even Vegeta was sort of shocked by Haruka's guy-like appearance, but Bulma was used to it. Though she had not seen Haruka in a long time it was her style and it suited the tall short haired woman well. Bulma cracked a small smile, as Haruka went to shack the saiyan prince's hand for she was at least 6 inches taller than him, which Vegeta did not seem to approve of.  
  
After introductions, Haruka turned to Bulma. "We should really get going. There is a lot to do and even more to talk about."  
  
Looking at Haruka, Bulma responded, "I agree, though there is a slight change in plans." Pointing to Vegeta, "Vegeta is going to be coming with us because of the treaty, or rather, tentative treaty with CC."  
  
Haruka fumed at this, but looking into Bulma's darkening eyes she saw there was no way out of it. In a low angry voice she responded "Fine, though really this treat means much less than what we have to do." Turning to Vegeta she commanded coldly to the smirking prince, "You, will stay out of our way, Prince Vegeta."  
  
With the smirk still plastered on his face Vegeta just 'humped.' At that everyone got up to leave. The Briefs were rather clueless as to what the whole conversation had meant, and Vegeta just wondered what he was going to find out. He knew there were secrets here and he would uncover them for he had not missed the little exchange when Bulma answered the door. His sense also picked up something else going on between the two, what he could not place.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath as she got into Haruka's car. She really did not want to go and her depressed expression upon getting into the car showed clearly. However, she had little choice and everyone could see that now. One thing Bulma did wanted to do was to question Haruka about events of late, even if they were supposed to be kept secret from outsiders such as Vegeta.  
  
Once they were well on their way, Bulma turned to Haruka while Vegeta watched intensely from the back seat, saying nothing. "Haruka, what caused my sister's death?"  
  
She looked at Bulma wearily "It is not safe to talk about this now Bulma." She motioned with her head back to Vegeta.  
  
"Haruka, I know we are not supposed to talk about this with others around, but Vegeta is not of this planet. Hell! He is a secret in and of himself. The only people who know of this treaty are you and my family, for the planet would go crazy with the knowledge of an alien," stated Bulma with a bit of anger.  
  
Biting her lip Haruka looked to Bulma. "Your sister died during a concert with the Star Lights."  
  
"Was it an enemy or just some crazy person?"  
  
"We do not know. I think enemy an but the others are unsure."  
  
"I see. Do the Star Lights have anything to do with this?"  
  
"Not likely; they were targeted as well and managed to escape before being hit."  
  
"So what is known?"  
  
"Sadly, little, but I feel that we are not safe yet."  
  
"Agreed; my sister had little time to tell me of the Star Lights. What do you know of them?"  
  
"They are Sailor Senshi like us, but they are from another galaxy. This I assume you know."  
  
To this Bulma nodded then questioned. "Do we know what galaxy?"  
  
"No, they will not say. Also according to them there is a person named Galaxy who is taking down Sailor Senshi all over this half of the galaxy and we are the last untouched solar system."  
  
"Do they have proof? ... What is known of this Galaxy."  
  
"Well, we have run across some of her lackeys. I believe it was one of them who killed Michiru. You know the energy we use. I sensed it lingering in her when I went to catch her as she fell."  
  
"Why did they kill her, though? And how did they know her to be Sailor Senshi?"  
  
"These are the two questions I cannot stop asking, for there are no clues to either. Right now everyone is investigating this, though. I hope we find out soon."  
  
Changing the subject Bulma questioned calmly "Speaking of the others who, is here? More importantly, is Saturn here?"  
  
"Saturn has returned. Her human form is that of Hotaru and she is friends with Rini from the future crystal millennium. Pluto has also returned and has left the gates of time for now to defend Earth. Then there is us, as well as the inner Sailor Senshi."  
  
Taking an angry breath, Bulma spat out, "What of my brother?"  
  
"He is as he ever was; loved by all," stated Haruka bitterly. "He defends Earth as Tuxedo Mask, not Prince Endimoniam."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Bulma could not help but comment "Really, why?"  
  
"I know you are smarter than that Bulma."  
  
"I know, I just could not help but hope something had happened to the little moon ditz."  
  
"She is our future queen, you know."  
  
"Too bad for us, she is as dumb as a rock. I wish our planets would never have joined with hers. Hell, she does not even rule a planet, only a moon." Said Bulma spitefully.  
  
Smiling wearily, Haruka looked at Bulma and said, "Bulma technically you rule a moon too, you know. Well, not since Michiru died. You know rule Mercury."  
  
Slamming her fists against the dashboard Bulma responded bitterly "Do not remind me of her death. Besides I should have had Earth not Endimoniam or Darien as he calls himself now."  
  
"He is older you know. So he does get to rule."  
  
Glaring at Haruka, Bulma coolly said "No! He does not the Senshi are to be women, not men. He kicked me out because he was mad. He will forever hate that me and Michiru's mother, for marring his dad and then having me. They both had to die. I loved them." As tears started to fall. "God I was only 4 and he kicked me of the earth, well sort of. I was just lucky Michiru took me in."  
  
"True you were lucky. In some ways it is amazing you reached the outer Senshi because we rarely talk with the inner ones. Besides living with us was not all that bad, was it?" stated Haruka with a slight smile.  
  
"No, it was not all that bad. We had some good times. For you, Haruka, will always be the best lover I ever had." Replied Bulma before kissing Haruka lightly on the lips. "But that was in our last life. I know you had Michiru in this one. Besides, you two belonged together more then we did, anyway."  
  
Haruka could not help but smile at this. "You are right, but still, I would not take back what we had for anything."  
  
Vegeta had listened silently to all of this and at the last statements between the girls he was-well he really did not know. In some ways he was jealous and in others intrigued. Wanting to know more, Vegeta tapped Bulma on the shoulder and demanded, "Woman, I want this explained to me."  
  
Fuming, Bulma turned to him. "I do have a name, you know. Vegeta it is Bulma. B-U-L-M-A."  
  
"I know that woommaannn, I just see no reason to use it. Now explain!"  
  
"Grrr. I will explain later, Vegeta. We are getting close to Tokyo now. I have to get ready to meet the others."  
  
"Fine, woman, but I want an explanation." In a calming voice.  
  
Haruka could not help but comment on the two fuming tempers, she could just tell that in every way they were a perfect match. But knowing Bulma like she did and taking and educated guess at Vegeta, she knew they would never admit it. Despite this she had to remark "Ah young love."  
  
At this she earned a death glare from the two of them. She had expected no less, for she had made the comment to relieve some of Bulma's tension before meeting the others. Haruka knew she would not mix well with the inner Sailor Senshi, most of all Sailor Moon.  
  
As she pulled into the park, Haruka turned to the arrogant prince and said. "Vegeta during this meeting you will keep your mouth shut. We will explain things later, but there is a lot to work out. Not to mention we have to explain your presence at this meeting. Now, I would leave you here, but I have a feeling you are going to get involved either way."  
  
Vegeta just nodded reluctantly and followed the two women as they went to meet the others in the park. Waiting for them were 6 women, a man, and two children.  
  
Haruka was the first to speak to the group. "Well, everyone, here is Michiru's sister, Bulma. She will replace her sister as Sailor Neptune."  
  
Before Haruka could say any more, Rai jumped in and pointed to Vegeta accusingly. "Who is he? You know that no one is supposed to know who we are."  
  
Giving Rai a deadly look, Bulma said in an icy tone, "He is here with me. His name is Prince Vegeta of the planet Vegeta-sei. The reason he is here is because we, or rather CC, is to form a treaty with his planet against the Ice-jin empire."  
  
Rai looked pissed that this new comer aka Bulma would speak to her in such a way. "We can defeat anyone who would possibly come and defeat Earth."  
  
Bulma and Vegeta laughed a little at this before Bulma said venomously. "You know not of what you speak, for there are forces out there which you do not know about. Even Vegeta could beat most with is pinky." This statement made Vegeta smirk, but he remained true to his vow to keep quite and did.  
  
As Bulma got ready to say more, Usagi jumped in with her normal perkiness. "Come on, guys, let's work together."  
  
This earned icy glares from many of those gathered, but before any comments could be made, she spoke again. "Bulma, it is nice to meet you and Vegeta. I'm Usagi, princess of the moon." She then proceeded to point out everyone in the group ending with Darien. "This is Darien, my boyfriend."  
  
While being introduced to everyone, Bulma had shaken their hand but, when she turned to Darien she just glared coolly at him, before hate filled voice, "It is good to see you again, brother."  
  
Darien just dropped sweat at this, for he it was obvious that he had feared Bulma's coming knowing their past. Deciding now was not the time to talk about it, he just responded calmly, "It is good to see you again as well sister. May I suggest we put the past behind us for the time being?"  
  
This made Bulma chuckle wickedly before responding, "Yes, it is best if we discuss this later." Then, in a commanding voice, Bulma added, "However, you will not touch me, come near me, or speak to me unless it is life or death. For I will forever carry with me the scars you left me the last time we met."  
  
Paling, Darien just nodded, hoping someone would say something before he had to. Much to his luckily, Usagi jumped in.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked Bulma cluelessly. Having not comprehended the idea this was a subject best left alone, Bulma fumed and got ready to attack the poor girl for her stupidity.  
  
Before she could, however, Vegeta moved quicker than anyone could see and stopped her before he whispered in her ear. "Woman, let's just get this over with. Leave her. She is weak. I want to train."  
  
Reluctantly agreeing Bulma spoke to the stunned crowd who did not understand how Vegeta had moved so fast. Usagi was still too shocked that Bulma would have attacked her to even notice Vegeta holding her back. "It is none of your business, little moon princess. What is our plan of action?"  
  
Amy took this as her turn to speak "Well, through much analysis, I have come to the conclusion that the attack on your sister was by Galaxy. As for our plan of action we do not have one yet sense we can not find Galaxy because she hides in different folds in space."  
  
Now Bulma's science mode took over leaving behind her anger. "What is known of these folds? Have you made something that can find them?  
  
This question stunned Amy, who took a moment to respond. "I really do not know how to answer your question I have not had time to analyze as much."  
  
Bulma grinned at this figuring that she would not have such information. "Amy I know you are the brains of this group. But, I'm now taking over." She ended coldly  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped at how wicked Bulma could be but no one dared to challenge, and Amy spoke sadly to Bulma, "I guess it would be best, then if you took over." Handing Bulma her palm pilot of info she added, "Here is the info I have thus far. I hope it is helpful."  
  
Smiling calmly at this Bulma said to Amy. "I maybe taking this over but that does not mean you cannot help me."  
  
Amy was happy to hear this. "Arigato! I will help you in any way I can."  
  
Turning to the other Sailor Senshi Bulma said. "Well I would love to stay, but I'm tired from the events of the past two days so I going to bed. However, I think it would be best if we met tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Everyone agreed to this and said their good-byes. Bulma and Vegeta followed Haruka back to her car. Once inside, Haruka turned to Bulma "You handled that well, though I would have loved to see you take off Usagi's head. She is so dumb." She then turned to Vegeta. "And thank you for stopping her, as well as keeping quit. Tonight Bulma and I will explain everything to you." Vegeta just nodded to this as he watched the passing skyline.  
  
@@@@@@@@@**********@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Alright everyone this story is at last fix for its many grammar problems thanks to my best friend and editor Emily.  
  
As always read and review 


	2. history

Ok everyone here is the next chapter the grammar and story problems of the other were fixed. I changed one or two things as well.  
  
I hope you like this next chapter and As always read and review  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@**********@@@@@@@@@@  
  
After about a ten minute drive, Haruka's car pulled up to a tall apartment building in the middle of the city. It was one of the most luxurious apartments in the city and very expensive. Most people Haruka's age could not afford such an apartment but Haruka's race car driving and Michiru's violin playing gave them a rather nice income.  
  
Walking into the large apartment that over looked Tokyo city and Bay, Haruka directed the two to their rooms, which, much like at CC, were right next to each other. "Now after you have placed your stuff in your rooms, we will eat dinner. Then, Vegeta, we will explain some things to you."  
  
Both nodded in agreement and quickly placed their stuff in their rooms. Walking into the kitchen both sat down and began to eat the food Haruka had already prepared. Lucky for Vegeta, she knew of his eating habits and had made extra food for the poor saiyan. Once everyone was finished they went into the living room and got comfortable for it was anyone's guess how long this would take.  
  
Bulma was first to speak. "All right Vegeta, I know you want to know what is going on. So first I will explain this whole Sailor Senshi thing to you." Turning to Haruka Bulma asked "While I explain this to Vegeta will you send a message relaying this information to the Sailor Senshi. It is likely they have the same questions has Vegeta when it comes to this so I would like to hit two birds with one stone and get this over with. I'm figuring you already know because of Michiru."  
  
Haruka nodded and smiled before speaking. "Yes I know all of this but you are right the rest of the Sailor Senshi need to know. Once you are finished explain this to Vegeta I will send off what you say to the Senshi, ok?"  
  
"Thank you Haruka" said Bulma with a light smile before turn to Vegeta, "now down to business."  
  
"The universe as a whole is split between to major parts or types. Why this occurred unknown and until recently no one has ever crossed this boundary between the two universes."  
  
"One of these universes is the one we are in now. The other is where you came from. In your universe there are no sailor senshi where as in this one there are. Why this is so is again is unknown. Now I can tell you little about your universe, due to my like of knowledge about it, however, I will explain what I can about my own."  
  
"In this universe there are sailor senshi to protect planets from evil forces. At times there are also senshi for the moons of planets. This in most cases results when there is more then one child in a senshi family. Most often these senshi families are the rulers of the giving planet or moon they protect."  
  
"What makes the senshi so special is a power they get through there birth much like your own ki power. But our power derives from the planet that we protect so for example Sailor Mars or Rei has the power of fire, and Sailor Mercury or Amy has the power of water."  
  
"I know this is rather vague information but really there is not much more I can explain. For science has yet to explain how all of this occurred."  
  
Vegeta just nodded at this as Haruka sent off the info to the other sailor senshi through their communicators. She hoped that someone would explain it to Usagi and Mina because the two where unlikely to understand.  
  
Seeing that Haruka had sent of the info to the other senshi Bulma sighed then spoke solemnly. "Now for my past, first off I'm the crowned princess of the moons of Neptune as well as the princess of both the Neptune and the Earth. This makes little sense I know sense we are on earth and I was born on earth."  
  
"So to understand this you must be told a small history about this solar system. Over 50,000 years ago there was life on all of the planets in this solar system as well as its moons. This however changed when an enemy from somewhere in this universe attacked us. We all fought hard but in the end this fight was lost but to stop the solar system from being ruled by this evil. The strongest Sailor Senshi Saturn who posses the power of Death brought about the end of this universe."  
  
"We, the senshi however, where saved by Usagi's mom Queen Serenity who using the crystal of the moon or rather the silver imperial crystal saved us all. This crystal sent us to earth not to be reborn until need again. A few years ago the same evil from before returned so that is why we are here today, luckily this time we defeated it."  
  
(Note to readers if you know the sailor senshi's powers just skim over this for relative ki relation. If you do not know anything about sailormoon you might want to read this K. Now back to the story.)  
  
Seeing the questioning in Vegeta's eyes about what their power was Bulma sighed and be gain in an interested voice. "I'm guess you want to know of our powers and how great they are compared to your own. However, since our power does not come in ki you are unable to sense it so I will give you a relative description of each person's power."  
  
Allowing himself to get more comfortable Vegeta nodded for her to begin. Though he had a feeling this would be the most boring explanation of his life. But, it is always good to know ones 'enemies'.  
  
"Alright the leader of our group and our 'queen' is Usagi. She has the power of the silver imperial crystal. What you should know about this crystal is that it does not have much power in terms of energy/strength. Its main power derives from finding goodness and then using that to win over the enemy. Or in the rare case where there is more evil then good it will kill the being. All in all she is most likely the weakest of us because she has no physical power. We are said to have to obey her though because her mom saved all our asses. Lastly Usagi or Sailormoon is the one who does most of the finishing moves par say because" Rolling her eyes and sighing "none of the others want to destroy something if it is more good then evil."  
  
"Now the brainac of the group Sailor Mercury or Ami has the power of water from her planet. Out of the inner senshi she is the smartest and because of that plans most things, sadly due to her lack of battle knowledge her plans are not always the best. Her power is about equal to a Kamahamaha blast at it weakest."  
  
"Sailor Mars or Rei has the power of fire. She along with Jupiter or Lita, are the best fighters in the group and are equal in fighting skill to Chi- Chi. Jupiter's power is that of lightning, both her and Mar's powers' have the strength of Goku's Kamahamaha attack when he first learned it. So their power is really not that great but when used correctly it can do some major damage."  
  
"Then we have Sailor Venus or Mina who has the power of 'love.'" Said Bulma sarcastically well looking about ready to hurl. "She is not really best at anything and is second dizziest in the group next to Usagi. Good help who ever has to be around those two all day. Her attack is equal to a weak Kamahamaha attack."  
  
"Now there is Rini who is really not a Senshi of any planet right now. She is actually from the future and is the child of Darien and Usagi. Bring the crystal from the future she has the same powers as Usagi as well as an attack she got from the power of her father. This attack is much like Sailor Venus's in likeness and strength. About her personality I know little, but thank god she is smarter then her mother."  
  
With a light smile Bulma said calmly "Now all of these people make up the inner Senshi we of the outer senshi rarely communicated with them before the destruction of the solar system. We also do not get along so well do to differences on many issues."  
  
Then frowning she added "As for Darien he is not really a senshi and I will explain this later. In terms of power he has little and his strongest attack is throwing a rose at about the speed and strength you could at rest." she said well twirling her finger around before becoming serious again. "Why he has this attack I do not know or why he has this strength only with a rose."  
  
Again like a drop of a hate Bulma's emotions changed yet again which would have bothered Vegeta had he not been used to it by now. Happily she continued "At last we arrive to the outer Senshi we are more power full because we have to defend the solar system more often and there for we have great strength."  
  
"First we have Sailor Saturn or Hotaru who like I said has the power of Death. Her attack is very strong and I have no comparison for it for it is total and complete destruction along with rebirth. This attack however is not her only one, she also has an attack that uses about 1/100 the strength of her other and is useful in battle."  
  
"Then we have Sailor Pluto or Setsuna who has the power of sound. Her attack is known as 'Dead Scream' it is as strong as an almost full strength Kamahamaha blast and can really do a number on the ears. She also controls the gates of time in this universe which has come in handy on occasion."  
  
Pointing to Haruka who looked ready to fall asleep "sailor Uranus or Haruka who you already know has an attack is known as 'World Shaking' and it is as strong as Setsuna's. She is also a great fighter and a wicked race car driver and previous lover of my sister." She added sadly.  
  
Smiling weakly Bulma went on "lastly we come to Sailor Neptune who until recent was Michiru but now is me. My attack there for is 'Deep Submerge' and deals with water. It strength is equal in power to Haruka's and my late sister's talent was music." She finished as a tear came to her eye.  
  
After these last statements Bulma's eyes started to water a little. Both Haruka and Vegeta looked at her in concern but Haruka was the only one to get up and comfort her by giving her a hug and pulling her into her arms. Vegeta felt a ping of jealousy at this but his pride would not let him do anything so he remained as he was. In a few moments Bulma was ready to begin again. However, she stayed in Haruka's tight embrace for comfort.  
  
Getting up to stretch a little Bulma turned to Vegeta who looked to be processing the recent information. It was almost funny the way he looked to be formulating battle plans against people who where on his side. Sighing loudly to get his attention "Now Vegeta I will tell you of my past but first you must know something. Know one not even my sister with whom I shared a bond knows all of my past. Like you I have keep my secrets about where I come from."  
  
Vegeta stared at her in shock over this statement. How did this woman know that he was hiding secrets from her and everyone else? I mean granted he said very little but that could have just meant there was nothing to tell. But she suspected he was hiding something and it made him happy that someone could see that he was not all he appeared to be on the outside.  
  
Seeing Vegeta's shock Bulma smirked a little and said simple. "Vegeta when you have as large a secret as I have, you begin to see when others hide things as well." She quickly turned her attention to Haruka who was sitting behind she sat down and allowed Haruka to wrap her arms around her protectively. Before saying softly "Haruka there will be some things I will say that not even you know. Why I kept them secret for so long I do not know. But, you most promise me not to let them leave here."  
  
As soon as Haruka nodded to this Bulma took a deep breath and began in a rather sad voice. "To understand the title that I hold you must understand something about my parents. My father was married to the guardian of earth; my mother was the guardian of Neptune. They got together awhile after my father's wife died giving birth to their son Darien. At the same time Darien was born my sister Michiru was born as well. Her father died shortly after she was conceived, why we do not know."  
  
Looking down in her lap Bulma felt tears come to her eyes. She had tried so hard to forget the past and now it was all coming aback. Whipping them roughly with the back of her hand she went on." 3 years after the birth of my sister and brother my parents meet and befriended each other must likely out of loneness and grief. For the first six years after they meet they where just companions as well as friends; but that changed the 7th year. That is when my mother moved to earth and left my sister to rule the Planet Neptune. I know that seems young, but my sister was always very bright so could handle the affairs of state." She added with a sad smile before looking directing her gaze down again.  
  
Haruka just held her tighter as she went on trying to give her the strength emotionally to get through her past. After a sigh Bulma went on. "It was in that 7th year that I was conceived. Shortly after however my mother died and about 2 years later father fallowed. So here I was at the age of 2 on the planet earth, and princess of two planets and some moons. I had an older sister I had never met and an older brother who blamed me for his father's death."  
  
Glaring at the ground Bulma felt the anger with in her rise despite the sadness. She knew she had kept this information buried for too long and now it was creating havoc upon her emotions when it should have been long forgotten. Taking a deep breath she swallowed her anger to attack her half brother and went on. "The 10yr Darien was given control of earth and it would be wrong of me to say he was a bad ruler because he is not. As for being a good brother there is another story."  
  
Vegeta could sense the anger and tension coming off of her as she went on. It reminded him much of his own emotions at times. Being so angry at something that you could do nothing about, being that it was gone and done.  
  
Looking into Vegeta's eyes as he stared at her Bulma could see his understanding. Haruka's hold just tightened on her, telling her to go on which she did "less then 2hrs after my father died Darien had me moved to the servant's quarters. He could not make me work as one however because of my blood. He proceeded to ignore my existence for the next 12yrs of my life. Over these 12yrs I got to know many of the servants well and made friends with them. Though, I always felt bad for not helping them because I could not."  
  
Smiling sadly she added "also during this time I saw nothing of my brother. It was rather funny I know I was a princess, but yet I lived with the servants and never even felt like one. Over time I was all but forgotten by the people leaving only the servants and Darien who know who I was. Actually I believe that Darien would have forgotten all about me as well had I not help serve dinner at a dinner party one night."  
  
Wanting to take a small break before getting to the saddest part of her story Bulma added "Before I say that however you might be wondering what I did during my free time. That however is simply solved I learned to invent things. Granted we did not have great stuff to build with back then but what ever you make do."  
  
Both Haruka and Vegeta looked at her knowing what she was doing and decided to stop it before she got totally off subject. Vegeta was the one to say something first and his normal arrogant tone he did just that. "Onna you are getting just a little of subject."  
  
Glaring at Vegeta Bulma spat "Yeah what ever" before snuggling into Haruka's embrace tighter and looking at her hands so that the sadness in her eyes would not be seen. "Anyway the servants where short one night and they where really desperate for help. Often times I would ask to help at such time but they said they could manage. This time however they could not. So I was given the simple task of bring the food out into the dinning room."  
  
"It was when I did this that I ran into to Darien again. We had not seen each other in 12 years. I barely knew he was my brother, I wondered why he kept me where he did. When I went to ask him these things at the party, he went crazy. I would have asked alone sometime before this, but I could never find him. He had told many of the servants to keep me away from him and it was done."  
  
Her tone suddenly became desperate as if trying to prove to they she was in the right. "So here I had my one chance to see if I could change my life and I took it. Once I spoke to him he became upset beyond all belief. Not wanting to look bad in front of his people however he ordered me taken and put in a cell. I asked people to help me but no one did the servants where too scared and the guest thought I was crazy claming to be their princess. That was because my brother had told them I was dead."  
  
Now Bulma began to shake a little as the saddest parts of her memory came back to her. "After the party he came down to my cell and yield at me for every problem in his life. It was my fault his father and mother had died. It was my fault he had no power the list goes on and on. Anyway after he was done with this he was going to kick me out of the palace for good. I had no where to go so I struggled to stay, but then he did something that made leave."  
  
As hot tears come out of her eyes she went on. Though she knew Haruka wanted to comfort her she had come to far now and it need to get out right now before all never was lost. Taking a breath she went on in a cracking voice "I was fighting against him to get back into the castle. He refused to move and tried to close the door but I did not give up. This made him more upset so he threw me far from the door. As I ran to get it before it closed he threw a rose at me. It sliced length wise along my stomach and the scare is still there today."  
  
"That night I tried to get into the castle to no avail because the servants where ordered to keep me out which they did. Eventually I gave up and walked to the nearest town which was 2miles away. I had never left the castle before and I was scared not knowing where to go."  
  
Now that the worst was over Bulma stopped sobbing and whipped her eyes and went on. "It started to rain as I walked into town as I looked for shelter I ran into someone who changed my life for the better."  
  
At this Bulma turned and smiled at Haruka before going on.  
  
"I was found by Haruka who asked who I was, I told her who and she believed me and told me I should go live with my sister on Neptune. I had never even known I had a sister but I was excited to met her so I agreed to go with Haruka who was going home that night," and in a matter a fact tone Bulma added with a smirk "and Uranus is close to Neptune."  
  
"Now we sailor senshi can travel to planets in our solar system with our makeup sticks. I at the time did not have one but Haruka brought me with her."  
  
"Once we got to Neptune, Haruka noticed my cut and immediately called for help. She promised then and there to protect me for all of my life. Then I met my sister and we 3 became a close net group over the years."  
  
Coming to the end of her story Bulma could feel her mood improving greatly and smiled before going on. "Eventually I got my own makeup stick and learned of my powers and powers to be. Haruka and Michiru also taught me how to fight and use my power. We used to have great spares. That is about all on my past."  
  
Before Bulma get up to leave however Vegeta had one last question left. "Woman what is your relationship to her?" pointing to Haruka who could not help but smirk.  
  
Smiling a little Bulma said well standing and facing Vegeta "Vegeta I thought that would have been obvious Haruka was my lover in my last life. We most likely would have been in this life to had she not run into my sister first. However, I must admit they make a better couple then we ever did." She ended sadly.  
  
Haruka got up at this and hugged Bulma tight and kissed her with passion on the lips. Vegeta was jealous and yet turned on by this. He wanted to see what would happen next so he stayed around. Haruka in a comforting voice told Bulma "Love I'm sorry I did not mean to leave you for your sister. But, things happened and well I do love her. Not that I do not love you but you understand right."  
  
To this Bulma nodded and hugged Haruka back and whispered in her ear thinking only she could her it (apparently unaware of saiyan hearing ability). "It is ok Haruka I have found some one else who I love as well."  
  
This made Haruka smile and ask quietly "Who?"  
  
Looking into Haruka's yes she said. "Come now who is the only man I have talked of recently. Is the bond we made when we where last lovers that weak." She ended with a wicked smile.  
  
Now Haruka knew what she meant and could not help but steal a quick look at the saiyan prince. His look of confusion at the situation made her smirk and add to her old lover. "You have your work cut out with that one."  
  
Bulma smiled as well add in a hungry tone "I know but he is so worth it."  
  
Haruka could not help but giggle at this which was very OOC for her but it was too cute. Her laughing in turn made Bulma laugh as well, leaving Vegeta wondering what he missed. Sure he had caught the conversation but not the meaning.  
  
Deciding it was best to just leave and think over the woman's story he did just that. As he began to think it over his anger towards Darien for hurting Bulma increased. Why he did not know for surely he did no care about her weak ass. Then again she was not so weak anymore. Then taking one last glance at the blue haired beauty he closed the door to his room 


End file.
